Ending Scene: Victory!
(December 22, 2012. Outside, Superman and The Flash were with a plunger. Near them, 56 cards are soaked, the many villains inside and more of them from the TV cartoons and movies are dead. 13 vampire bears have already been turned to dust as did 24 Alien ones.) * [[The Flash|'The Flash']]: Here they come. It's the warriors! The warriors are here! (The warriors run to them.) ''You have made it! Guys, you've done it! ''(The warriors cheer.) * The Flash: 'Do you want to see your friend, JZ? * '''Warriors: '''Yes! * '''The Flash: '''Do you? * '''Warriors: '''Yes! * '''The Flash: '''Put your hands on that plunger... ''(The warriors do so.) And press it in 3, 2, 1... * 'Warriors: '''Long live The Justice League! ''(The warriors press the plunger, setting off an explosion. The bus arrives.) * [[Superman|'''Superman]]: (voiceover) The warriors have done it! They have defeated Magnifico and the villain army! They are victorious. (The young warriors make their way into the bus as they approach their destination: Henley Park.) * The Flash: (voiceover) The remaining teenage warriors clamber aboard the bus and start their journey to Henley Park. (The bus departs from Sydney Harbour. Superman and The Flash wave goodbye to them as the bus leaves the metropolitan area of Town Hall behind and heads into the Sydney suburbs.) * Superman: (voiceover) The warriors say a final goodbye to Town Hall as they make their way towards civilisation. (The bus stops at Henley Park. The warriors get out and as all of them are out, the bus leaves after the doors close.) * The Flash: (voiceover) ''After a long separation from family and friends, the warriors are finally given the chance to call JZ and home for the first time since their adventure began. ''(The warriors phone their friends and JZ (me) on their phones.) * Darna: Hi, Linma. it's Darna. * Linma: (on phone) Hi, Darna. How are you doing? * Darna: Fine. Um, I got a bit of bad news. * Linma: (on phone) ''What is the bad news? * '''Darna:' Er, we won The Battle of 2012. * Linma: (on phone) ''You won it? * '''Darna:' Yeah. * Versad: I just...I just won. * Mygar: (on phone) You just won, did you? * Versad: Our team's just won. * Mygar: (on phone) Oh, brilliant! * JZ (me): (on phone) ''You OK? You had a really good time? * 'Hanso: (in tears) Yeah. * '''JZ (me): (on phone) You OK? * Hanso: Yeah. * Danil: I went on a bus. Yeah. * Ardhu: (on phone) Was it a bus? * Danil: Yeah, today. * Ardhu: (on phone) How was it? * Danil: It was really good. * Lamil: We won. * Serena and Venus Williams: (on phone) Yeah! Alright! * Venus Williams: (on phone) Well done, love. * Lamil: Thanks. * Ross Geller: (on phone) ''Oh, you having a great time with the kids? * '''Catwoman': Hi, Ross. * Ross Geller: (on phone) Yes. You starting to take Batman as your lover, Catwoman? * Catwoman: Ross, your life. * Cleral's Mother: (on phone) You've been having a really good time, haven't you? * Cleral: Yeah. I fought the Troll with Darna in Darwin as Green Arrow. * Cleral's Mother: (on phone) Oh my goodness! * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (in tears) Guess what? We won. * JZ (me): (on phone) Oh, Supergirl. That's awesome! * Grolath: (on phone) I'm missing you. * Limonn: I'm missing you too, Grolath. We won. * Lenat: Bye. * Anmah: (on phone) Love you all. * Lenat: Love you, too. Bye. Bye. * Arnor: (on phone) I miss you. * Linmis: I miss you too, Elsa. * Arnor: (on phone) Have you been having a good time? * Linmis: Yeah. * Dylar: I managed to defeat Fluffy McTuffy with Harley's skills at the Slaughter Swamp. * Vansha: (on phone) You are so cool out there. * Rohak: I love you. * Kenat: (on phone) I love you, Jake. * Rohak: OK. I love you, Kenat. Love you. Tell Nejad I love you the most. (The scene skips to various flashbacks of the warriors and the journey ahead.) * Superman: (voiceover) This is the end of the warriors' journey. Along the way, they have been tested physically, mentally and even emotionally. * The Flash: (voiceover) The big personalities and strong characters meant there were frequent clashes and stormy moments. * Superman: (voiceover) But as they shared in the joy of winning and the crushing disappointment of losing, the team bonds developed and friendships grew stronger. * The Flash: (voiceover) ''In the final push, five brave teenagers - Versad, Hanso, Danil, Beron, Lenat and their many friends were triumphant. The warriors claimed victory and saved us from the 2012 Apocalypse. ''(The flashbacks end. The scene cuts back to Henley Park at night. Raven flies in as a bird, then reappears in his human form.) * Hanso: Raven, before this year ends, could we all sing a song together to the people? * Versad: Oh, yes. We still have time for a song. * Raven: Well, you know a favourite song, warriors? Would you like to sing it to them? * Versad: (The Goodbye Song plays.) Oh, yes. We love to. (The warriors sing as the credits roll.) * Hanso: Hey, this was really fun. * Beron: We hope you liked it too. * Versad: Seems like we've just begun,... * Rohak, Hanso and Beron: ...when suddenly we're through. * Exsil: Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye. * Lamil and Beron: 'Cause now it's time to go. * Hanso: But, hey, I say, well, that's OK. * Linmis: 'Cause we'll see you very soon, I know. * Dejan: Very soon, I know. * Danil and Lenat: Oh, when we have to go away,... * Dylar: ...it's kind of sad 'bout this. * Cleral: It's nice to know... * Darna: ...it won't be long,... * Adluk: ...'till we get to see each other again. * Limonn: 'Till we meet again. * All: Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye. And tomorrow, just like today. * The moon, the end of a big new year. We'll be waiting for you to come and play. * To come and play. To come and play. * Versad: Bye, now! (The crowd of people cheer and applaud them. The screen turns to black and the rest of the credits continue.) Category:Ending Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice 2 Category:Scenes